Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki talk:Staff/Archive 2
Redundancy is boring, but here's another new section for better convenience LA, I enhanced your title to make it closer to everyone else's, and make it sound cooler. You're welcome. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you, sire. maggosh 11:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Do I detect sarcasm in your edit, maggosh? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I can assure you, sir, my comment was genuine. User:maggosh Very well then, but you don't have to call me sire. Also, it looks like you forgot to sign your post. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) }} Hrm. I could be a jackass and say it's terrible, but then I'd be a lying jackass. How should I put this? It's not mind-bogglingly awesome, but it's still certifiably better than the original. It's.... good enough that I'm not going to hound you to do it again. The armor is actually a bit better than I'd imagined. I shall now wait to see him in (non)living color. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and ours are clearly not quite on the same paragraph, though generally on the same page. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 19:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a little note...Xiggie's title is now "Saule", so now he sounds cooler-ish. I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 21:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No, Xelak, that is what's called an "Epic Fail". King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Staff Changes Damn right. I don't remember why Ultima got promoted in the first place, but I believe I recall Xahno having a good track record at the time. Anyway, I believe that, for all her childishness, Ribbons is perhaps worthy of modship. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :When, may I ask, was the last time you saw Ribbons? -- 20:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :*scratches head* Not certain, but it was a helluva lot more recently than I've seen Xahno or Ultima. Who would you suggest? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I had thought about it, actually, and I'd consider ZACH. Even though his articles are sometimes of lower quality, he at least shows that he gives a damn about the place. He has the drive to be a moderator, that's for sure. Only thing is, he hasn't been around longer than Ribbons. He's always on the IRC though, so I can talk to him. -- 20:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK i'm dropping in. Yes i am on the irc for the most part. Also i check here everyday when i can. Thanks for saying my name LA.--ZACH 21:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Maggosh Mod OK guys do we have any ideas for the mod yet?--ZACH 20:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :You were a candidate, but the discussion kinda fizzed out.. -- 20:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC)